A puzzle piece
by Alissa Roselmack
Summary: - Si ta femme et toi buvez cette bouteille ensemble, tout vos problèmes seront résolus de la meilleur des manières possible mon ami américain, avait dit le russe avec un clin d'œil lubrique. Ou quand Oliver et Felicity boivent de la vodka russe et commettent une erreur... Ou pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Cette petite histoire m'es venue dans la soirée alors que je désespérais sur les interviews donné par les producteurs de la série, je suis retombé sur ce qu'a dit Stephen Amell sur ces erreurs qu'allaient commettre Oliver et Felicity avec de la vodka russe et boum...c'est sortit ça !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteur dévouée,**

* * *

 _-_ Oliver ! Mon américain préféré !

\- Anatoly !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras de l'autre, le chef de la mafia russe tapota son dos avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur.

\- Comment vas-tu mon frère ?

\- Bien je te remercie mais j'ai été surpris de recevoir ton appel et encore plus de savoir que tu es venu dans ma ville.

\- Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles et j'ai appris par Vladimir que mon vieil ami Oliver est devenu le Maire de sa ville et qu'il s'était marié sans même m'inviter... Me voilà donc !

Oliver soupira et s'installa sur la chaise en bois à coté de lui, le russe sorti sa fidèle bouteille de vodka avec deux verres qu'il posa sur le bureau en chêne, il servit d'abord son ami et l'incita à prendre le verre d'un signe de la tête.

\- Je ne me suis pas marié Anatoly... Elle m'a quitté et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse que je sois Maire.

\- Oh mon pauvre ami, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois mais j'ai vu à quel point tu l'aimais, es-tu sur de ne pas pouvoir la reconquérir ?

Oliver ne voulait pas en parler à son ami, son cœur étant encore trop brisé pour en parler tout court.

\- Peut-on s'il te plaît passer aux choses sérieuses ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- J'avoue être venu pour vérifier la branche américaine de la Bratva, Marius ne fait presque plus de bénéfice, beaucoup de ses hommes ont été arrêté par la police et le justicier. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé ton aide alors que tu es le Maire, il m'a dit que tu ne faisais plus partie de notre fraternité, je n'ai pas compris d'où venait cette information... Je ne t'ai jamais répudié Oliver.

Oliver soupira une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes ! Il continua de discuter pendant une bonne heure avec son vieil ami russe avant de rejoindre Felicity, ils étaient certes séparés, mais elle faisait toujours autant partie de sa vie.

\- Et bien tu en fais une tête de six pied de long !

Oliver soupira encore une fois, il ne faisait que ça aujourd'hui, il hésita un instant avant de se détendre encore plus contre la chaise de Felicity.

\- Anatoly est en ville et il se demande pourquoi, alors que je suis Maire, je n'aide pas la fraternité à faire plus de bénéfice, pourquoi je ne l'ai plus contacté et ainsi de suite.

\- Oh.

Répondit Felicity en venant s'appuyer contre la station d'ordinateurs.

\- Que lui as-tu dis ?

\- Pour le coup je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et je suis resté les bras ballants, j'ai fini par lui répondre que c'était tout simplement par amour pour toi, que tu avais rompu nos fiançailles parce que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec certains de mes choix et que si j'ai coupé les ponts avec la fraternité c'était pour toi, pour être l'homme sans tache que tu mérites ainsi qu'un Maire droit !

Le visage de la blonde se froissa un instant avant de prendre un air pensif et d'hocher la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait eu une bonne idée.

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

Le visage d'Oliver se contorsionna pour prendre l'expression de bonhomie perpétuelle du russe.

\- Oh mon pauvre ami Oliver, tu as raison ! Oublie la Bratva, occupe-toi de ta charmante femme ! Il faut reconquérir ta femme nom de dieu sois un homme, tu dois tout faire pour ! Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour réussir une bonne vie matrimoniale ? De la vodka russe ! Vous buvez de la vodka et tout passe ! Fini les problèmes de couple !

Felicity éclata de rire face à la mauvaise imitation de son ex-fiancé et en se penchant un peu son regard tomba sur une bouteille en verre ouverte à coté de son clavier.

\- Oliver ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas mettre de liquide près de mes bébés ?! Et si ça tombe dessus ?

\- Désolé ché... Je veux dire Felicity.

Combien de fois s'est-il retenu de l'appeler chérie où mon amour à la dernière seconde ? Trop de fois pour toutes les compter !

\- Soit je te pardonne.

Dit-elle en faisant fi de son lapsus comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait et prenant la bouteille dans sa main.

\- De la vodka russe ? Tu as décidé de suivre le sage conseil de ton ami ?

Il se demandait tout le temps comment elle faisait pour compartimenter ses émotions de cette manière, si il ne la connaissait pas si bien il se demanderait où était passé son amour pour lui qui avait brillé si fort il y a peu de temps alors que lui n'arrivait même pas à arrêter de l'appeler par ses petits surnoms domestique qu'il adorait tant. On ne pourrait pas le croire mais c'était lui qui n'arrivait pas à cacher ses sentiments et émotions, toujours prêt à s'enflammer alors qu'elle savait rester tout à fait lucide et logique voir de marbre.

Bien sûr à l'intérieur c'était autre chose. Oliver savait grâce à l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé qu'une fois seule, quand personne ne pouvait la voir et qu'elle laissait ses barrières s'écrouler, toutes les émotions qu'elle enfouissait en elle pouvait ressortir.

Oliver avait été impressionné et surpris durant l'été passé il avait toujours su que Felicity était une femme complexe mais pas autant, elle cachait si bien son jeu, sous une façade de rire et de gentillesse, une femme encore plus forte qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru ainsi qu'une colonne vertébral de fer se tenait devant lui. Alors la voir s'abandonner à lui avec tout ses secrets et ses pensées intimes l'avait honoré comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Oliver songea avec culpabilité à ses moments là... En y repensant il avait trahi sa confiance de plus d'une façon... Il n'osa pas tenter de se souvenirs de tout les mensonges qui lui avait fait... Il y en avait trop... Beaucoup trop.

Et à quoi ça avait servi ? Rien ! Son fils était loin, il ne le verrait jamais grandir et ne serrait jamais son père et même si Felicity était proche de lui à présent elle était au finale encore plus loin que son fils. Ils auraient dû être mariés depuis deux mois.

\- Oui je me suis dis autant essayer, un peu de lucidité me ferait du bien.

La blonde pencha la tête en faisant la moue et fini par ouvrir la bouteille et boire cul sec. Sa descente impressionnait toujours autant Oliver, elle pouvait boire n'importe quel alcool cul sec sans problème, mais ce n'était pas étonnant sachant qu'elle avait grandi à Vegas avec sa mère.

\- Pas mal ! Tu en veux ?

Oliver prit lui prit la bouteille des mains et posa ses lèvres à l'endroit exacte où elle avait laissé une trace de rouge à lèvres magenta et but cul sec lui aussi, sachant qu'il l'avait fait exprès Felicity laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Il l'avait l'impression de l'embrasser, il ferma les yeux pour savourer le goût laissé sur sa bouche. S'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changer c'était leur alchimie, leur attirance sexuelle et physique pour l'autre, la tension sexuelle était presque plus forte que l'été après le siège de la ville par Slade Wilson. A tour de rôle ils burent la vodka, les yeux dans les yeux, faisant bien attention de poser leurs bouches au même endroit, bientôt la bouteille se vida et leur lucidité aussi.

Oui ils savaient tenir l'alcool mais même un gros russe de cent-cinquante kilos ne tiendrait pas face à la puissance du breuvage. Ni Felicity ni Oliver ne surent qui avait fait le premier pas. Peut-être avaient-ils avancé en même temps... Qui sait ?! Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant voracement, comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain et c'était sans doute le cas.

Oliver embrassa la gorge de Felicity comme un homme affamé depuis des jours, il voulait la dévorer, il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine posant des baisers mouillés, une de ses main quitta ses omoplates pour se glisser sous les plis de sa robe, caressant sa cuisse si douce et soyeuse, sa main remonta brusquement vers ses fesses et les agrippa la faisant gémir plus fort.

Felicity racla ses ongles contre son cuir chevelu juste comme il aimait, tirant sur ses cheveux un peu plus long que d'habitude, elle suça le lobe de son oreille puis le mordilla doucement de ses dents envoyant directement un soubresaut dans son pantalon, sa main droite essaya de détacher sa chemise mais sans succès. Sa main gauche réussie à déboucler sa ceinture, Felicity repoussa son pantalon et son caleçon d'un coup. Il palpa son sein à travers le tissu bleu de sa robe, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge ce qui l'excita encore plus, il reposa sa bouche contre la sienne pour danser avec sa langue, jamais il ne se lasserait de l'embrasser c'était le meilleur sentiment au monde. Il remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux couleur soleil et les tira vers l'arrière afin de faire pencher sa tête pour lui embrasser la gorge, il voulait lui laisser un cadeau... Un suçon... Il savait qu'elle détestait ça mais c'était trop tentant pour résister, s'appliquant de toutes ses forces il le vit se former doucement sous ses yeux émerveillés.

Oliver jeta un regard autour de lui pour trouver une surface plane et il tomba nez à nez avec la longue table qui servait de bureau, il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses les apportant à sa taille et la souleva sans cérémonie.

D'une main il jeta tout les papiers et stylos sur le sol et posa son précieux fardeau avec délicatesse, Oliver se releva pour la regarder et resta la bouche grande ouverte face à tant de beauté, il prit une seconde pour lui enlever ses lunettes et les poser à coté, il se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux se noyant dans le bleu incroyable qui étaient noircis par la luxure et l'amour.

Avec un regard partagé qui disait tellement de choses ils surent que cet instant était inévitable peu importe qu'elle veuille le nier plus tard.

Il attrapa sa robe et la lui enleva, la laissant juste en culotte de dentelle... Hasard ou destin c'était sa favorite... Il traça le contour du bout de son index la faisant frissonner d'impatience, remontant vers ses seins qu'il caressa, il pencha la tête pour poser un baiser dans la vallée entre eux et finit par en prendre un dans sa bouche ne pouvant résiste, ils lui avaient tant manqués, elle haleta sous sa douce torture et se cambra, une fine pellicule de sueur fit briller sa peau dorée par le soleil.

Sa bouche descendit sur son ventre dont il traça des motifs imaginaires, Oliver embrassa longuement les cicatrices par balle dû à l'attaque de décembre dernier. Au niveau de sa culotte blanche il posa un baiser sur l'os de sa hanche et fit descendre le morceau minuscule de tissu le long de ses magnifique jambes qui le faisait rêver depuis des années, il poussa son pantalon à ses chevilles pour avoir plus de mouvement.

Elle écarta ses cuisses avec lenteur pour le faire trépigner d'impatience et une fois fait sa bouche s'arrosa, elle était si humide... Pour lui, rien que pour lui.

 _« Si ta femme et toi buvez cette bouteille ensemble, tous vos problèmes seront résolus de la meilleure des manières possibles mon ami américain,_ avait dit le russe avec un clin d'œil lubrique _. »_

Alors qu'Oliver entra à l'intérieur d'elle lentement pour savourer la sensation, il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre maison qu'elle, elle était son tout, son monde entier, il allait tout faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne, et il se promit que cette fois-ci il n'échouerait pas. Il serait l'homme qu'elle méritait, l'homme dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je t'aime mon amour.

Gémit-il entre deux poussées plus fortes et il alla plus vite comme elle le désirait. Le plaisir aveuglant ses sens il entendit à peine sa litanie de « je t'aime » murmurés entre plusieurs gémissements mais ils gonflèrent son cœur lui donnant encore plus de vigueur pour l'amener a l'orgasme. Il savait qu'il ne durerait pas très longtemps alors il chercha le bouton de plaisir qui la ferait venir plus vite et appuya, elle hurla et son corps se cambra contre le sien, elle était si proche... Encore un peu... Encore... Il sentit ses murs se resserrer autour de lui et sut qu'elle était enfin venue l'envoyant directement dans les étoiles à son tour.

Se laissant retomber contre elle, Oliver posa un petit baiser sur sa joue et la prit dans ses bras tendrement, elle s'endormit en quelques secondes après lui avoir sourit amoureusement.

Oliver enleva maladroitement sa chemise et la posa sur elle, elle aurait froid plus tard, il n'avait pas la force de les porter jusqu'au lit de fortune derrière les ordinateurs, ses jambes devenues de la gelée. Il brossa quelques cheveux collés à son front par la sueur et posa sa tête contre son cœur, fermant les yeux à son tour. Demain ils parleraient. Peu importe si demain elle disait que ça avait été une erreur, Oliver allait se battre, pour elle, pour eux, pour leur avenir.

 _Il n'abandonnerait pas !_

* * *

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse alors merci du fond coeur.**

 **Voici la suite si gentiment demander, j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos espérances, j'ai eu dure avec certaine partit, à la base ça devait faire deux milles mots mais je me suis laissé emportée et nous voilà a quatre milles cinq cent mots.**

 **J'ai vue l'épisode deux et il est génial, franchement j'ai adorée du début à la fin sauf une petite scène dans le commissariat de police mais bon, j'ai encore des étoiles dans les yeux, ça m'a redonnée de l'espoir pour le Olicity.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

C'est le froid qui réveilla Felicity, le froid, un mal de crane horrible et un matelas vraiment dur, elle essaya d'arrangé sa couverture mais sans sucée...une seconde c'est pas sa couverture de pilou ça, c'est tout fin et court et dans sa chambre il ne fait pas aussi froid.

Et pourquoi diable-t-elle si mal à la tête ?

Ouvrant les yeux brusquement son regard floue tomba sur le plafond de l'antre...ok...son matelas n'en était pas un mais une table...ok...mis a part la douleur sourde à son crane, son corps palpitait d'une douleur différente, Felicity connaissait cette douleur, elle ne l'avait pas vécu depuis de nombreux mois mais elle s'en souvenait, la bonne douleur d'une bonne partit de jambe en l'air-

_ Oh bon sang !

Les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, elle avait coucher avec Oliver, son ex, qu'elle avait quitté en lui disant explicitement de ne plus tenté de se rapproché d'elle de cette manière et elle avait coucher avec lui.

La vodka russe, c'était sa faute !

Bon d'accord pas vraiment sa faute, la vodka avait juste effacé sa rancœur et sa souffrance l'espace d'un instant, avoir envie d'Oliver était habituel qu'ils soient un couple ou pas.

Seigneur que c'est bon de pouvoir de nouveau jouir et ressentir du plaisir, après l'attaque Oliver avait beau eu la touché de toute les manières possible, elle ne ressentait pratiquement rien malgré son bon vouloir, elle avait simulé plus d'une fois pour essayé de le rendre content, bien sur il n'était pas stupide, il savait et lui disait qu'avec le temps il trouverait un moyen pour la faire venir, elle lui avait dit que ce qui importait pour elle était l'amour émotionnelle qu'il lui apportait, elle se souvenait d'à chaque fois son air coupable après qu'il ait joui et pas elle.

Après une énième fois à essayé sans résulta il s'était effondré sur elle en pleure, s'excusant abondamment, elle avait mit du temps à le rassuré et lui expliqué que ce n'était pas grave, il n'avait plus voulu essayé après disant que des câlins c'était assez, elle avait mit un moment à le convaincre que non ce n'était pas assez et qu'elle voulait qu'ils continuent à faire l'amour même si elle ne ressentait rien parce que c'était important pour elle d'être un couple normal fessant l'amour tout les soirs.

Elle ferma les yeux en se perdant dans les souvenirs de la nuit dernière, son corps dur et ferme contre le sien, ses mains si puissantes la touchant avec passion et faim, sa langue dévorant sa gorge, ses seins et son ventre.

Sa première mission sur le terrain lui revient, elle lui avait dit que c'était vraiment bon de l'avoir en elle et c'était le cas.

Felicity ferma les yeux en soupirant de délice en songeant à la sensation de lui à l'intérieur d'elle, elle serra les cuisses en se maudissant d'être si faible.

 _J'ai tellement envie de recommencée ! Non Felicity soit forte ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laissé tout près de moi encore une fois, il va me brisé le coeur une nouvelle fois...je ne le supporterais pas cette fois-ci ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre, je m'en suis a peine sortit... non pas encore._

Doucement elle se leva, fessant très attention à ne pas le réveillé et posant sa chemise sur lui pour ne pas qu'il aille trop froid, elle s'habilla vite fait prit son sac et ses lunettes, rattachant ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné elle s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds, chaussures à talon dans la main.

Les yeux remplis de larmes elle jeta un dernier regard à l'amour de sa vie et partit, le coeur en miette.

* * *

Un vide réveilla Oliver et il sut de suite qu'elle était partit, il soupira mais se dit que c'était à prévoir, elle avait sans doute paniquée et s'était enfuie, compréhensible.

Il nota cependant avec affection qu'elle l'avait recouvert de sa chemise, elle l'aime encore comme avant il le sait.

Oliver doit établir un plan, un plan pour reconquérir son amour, il lui faut de l'aide, il a beau être un romantique quand ça vient à Felicity, il n'a jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre. De plus il manque quelque chose, il sent qu'il a raté quelque chose.

Anatoli l'avait aidé plus que il ne l'aurait d'abord crut possible, peut-être Thea...ouais non...quand il avait vraiment besoin de lui, John n'était pas là...qui pouvait l'aidé un tant sois peu ?

Mais oui ! Lyla, quel idiot il aurait du y pensé avant, qui pouvait mieux l'aidé que la femme de John ?

Se levant de la table avec grâce et légèreté, il remonta son pantalon et son caleçon, remit sa chemise froisser, passant une main dans ses cheveux il réfléchit à combien elle lui manque déjà, ces quelques heures passer dans ses bras ont été comme le paradis, pouvoir lui refaire l'amour comme avant avait été merveilleux, quand il avait prit la bouteille de vodka des mains du russe il n'avait jamais pensé que ça finirait comme ça, d'une manière folle Anatoli lui ouvert les yeux, a force de resté assis et attendre il l'aurait perdu pour toujours, Felicity était une femme incroyable, tout hommes qui la rencontraient le voyait, à un moment donné l'un d'entre eux finirait par avoir son coeur brisant celui d'Oliver à jamais, la simple pensé de Felicity sortant avec un autre homme le remplit d'angoisses pire encore la voir épousée un autre...il déglutit sa poitrine se serrant lui coupant le souffle l'espace d'une minute.

Non ça n'allait pas arrivé, pas tant qu'il serait en vie.

Oliver ne lui avait jamais courut après à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il le regretta profondément, peut-être que si il lui avait courut derrière après qu'elle ait rompu leurs fiançailles ils...soit ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé.

Il a apprit sa leçon cette fois, il va se battre.

Remarquant sa culotte de dentelle parterre il la ramassa et la mit dans sa poche...cadeau pour lui.

 _Ça_ _veut dire qu'elle se promène en petite robe sans rien en dessous..._

Réajustant son pantalon désormais serrer, il déglutit. Bon dieu cette femme serait sa mort.

...

_ Ecoute Thea je dois y allé-

_ Quoi ?! Tu as une réunion dans trente minutes Oliver avec les dirigeant de-

_ Oui et tu peux t'en occupé parfaitement en mon absence, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

_ Mais-

Oliver attacha le bouton de son costume et s'en alla sans jeté un regard à sa sœur, il avait d'autre chose à faire que d'écouté de vieux et arrogants PDG argumenté sur...il ne s'en rappelait plus à vrai dire, dans sa voiture il vérifia son portable mais ne trouva pas de réponse au texto envoyé à Felicity il y a plus de deux heures, c'était à prévoir comme le fait qu'elle ne viendrait sans doute pas ce soir, la connaissant juste pour lui donné tort, elle viendra.

Arrivé devant la porte des Diggle, il soupira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et se frotta les mains, à trois il toque.

Un-

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé pour laissé place à Lyla un sourcil levé et les bras croisé, elle le regarda de haut en bas pas dupe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais à roder devant ma porte Oliver ?

_ Je ne rode pas, dit-il sur la défensive.

_ Ah bon, alors ça ne fait pas cinq minutes que tu te frotte les mains ?

Il se dégonfla.

_ Ok je suis nerveux.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide Lyla, de conseils avisé d'une femme d'expérience, c'est mon avenir qui ce joue là donc oui je suis nerveux.

_ Allez entre, l'invita-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

En s'asseyant sur le canapé, Oliver regarda autour de lui, tout était pareil mais l'absence de John se fessait cruellement ressentir dans les murs de l'appartement, Oliver posa ses mains moite de sueur sur ses cuisses, les frottant contre le tissus rêche.

_ Très bien, de quoi as-tu besoin Oliver pour être si remplis de nervosité ?

_ J'aime Felicity, j'ai besoin d'elle, je ne veux plus attendre, j'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui prouvé que je-

_ Permet-moi de te coupé Oliver, Felicity est mon amie, en faite elle est ma seule amie en qui j'ai vraiment confiance, même si des fois je doute de sa capacité à faire face à des situations telle que celle de mai passer au finale elle m'impressionne toujours, c'est une femme très forte et très gentil parce que je vais te dire Oliver si ça avait été moi je t'aurais arraché les couilles directe ! Je vais être franche et te dire ce je pense vraiment vu que tu le demande.

Il se figea, l'envie de poser une main protectrice sur son entre-jambe ce fit puissante, il résista.

_ Après que John m'ai raconté ce qui c'est passer, je me suis sentis mal et j'ai demandée à Johnny de ne jamais me mentir de cette façon car je ne le supporterais pas, je ne pourrais pas supporter une telle humiliation-

_ Non ce n'est pas...je n'ai pas-

_ Si Oliver tu l'as humiliée, tu as briser sa confiance en toi de la pire des manières possible, elle ne m'a rien dit sur le sujet et elle ne le fera pas mais j'ai vue ses yeux, j'ai compris, nous nous ressemblons plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire Felicity et moi, j'ai été en colère en son nom, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi tu lui avais mentit à elle, j'ai posée la question à John et il m'a dit que cette femme t'avais posé un ultimatum, je me suis alors demandée pourquoi tu avais fais confiance à une femme que tu ne connaissais pas et pas à celle...pas à Felicity ! Ta Felicity, bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

Oliver posa une main sur son coeur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, la respiration erratique. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit bordel ?!

_ Johnny m'a raconter tes vœux durant votre faux mariage, il était tout ému disant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne vous remettiez ensemble, j'ai émis des doutes, c'est des très belle choses qui tu lui as dites mais dans tout ce qu'on m'a raconter je n'ai pas entendus la partit la plus importante.

_ Quel partit Lyla ? Exigea-t-il les nerfs en feu.

_ Pense-y Oliver, qu'as-tu oublié de si important à lui dire ?

Réfléchissant Oliver fronça les sourcils, repassant chaque moment, il lui avait dit tellement de choses, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il allait essayé d'être mieux...il blêmit lorsque ça lui claqua en plein visage comme une bonne gifle, comment avait-il pu oublié de-

_ Je ne me suis pas excusé, murmura-t-il sous le choque. Je ne lui ai pas dis combien je suis désolé.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il repassa chacune des conversation qu'ils avaient eu et non il ne l'avait pas dit une seule fois.

_ Non tu ne l'as pas fais, elle doit encore croire que tu pense avoir bien fais de lui mentir pour ne pas lui avoir demandé pardon.

_ C'est faux ! Je-je...regrette, je n'ai jamais rien regretté autant de ma vie et j'ai fais des choses terrible Lyla !

_ Vas lui dire alors, maintenant ! Mets-toi a genoux devant elle et excuse-toi, peut-être qu'elle te pardonnera, moi je ne le ferais pas mais heureusement pour toi, elle est plus gentille.

Oliver resta une heure de plus chez Lyla, pendant qu'elle fessait une sieste il garda bébé Sara et joua avec elle essayant de s'occupé l'esprit pour ne pas pensé à l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commit, de toute les choses qu'il aurait put oublié, comment peut-on oublié quelque chose d'aussi important ?

C'était la première chose qu'il aurait du faire dés que le secret est sortit du sac, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait bon sang, Lyla avait raison de lui parler comme ça, il le méritait pour être le plus grand con que la planète ait porté en son sein.

_ Ouh qu'il est beau cette ours en peluche, roucoula-t-il en soulevant la peluche rose vers le petit visage de la fillette souriante et gloussante. Il va te faire des bisou-câlin !

Des bruits de pas venant du couloir lui fit lâcher la peluche comme un objet criminelle et le fourra sur les genoux de bébé Sara, il prit une position nonchalante quand la femme de John passa devant lui un air ensommeillé sur son visage.

_ Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'à quel point je me reposais sur Felicity s es dernière semaines-

_ Felicity vient te voir ? Demanda Oliver, surprit.

_ Elle vient tout les jours à dix heure du matin, elle fait sortir Sara durant deux bonne heures, je fais une très longue sieste et un peu de ménage.

_ Elle n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ?

_ Non elle m'as appelée disant qu'elle était malade et qu'elle viendrait demain.

Lyla se fit un café et lui en proposa un qu'il refusa disant qu'il avait d'importante choses à faire, embrassant le front de Sara il se leva, balayant son pantalon de quelque paillettes multicolore, ouvrant la porte il allait partir quand Lyla l'appela, il retourna pour la voir sourire doucement.

_ Tu sais si je n'étais pas convaincu avant que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, te voir choisir le même ours en peluche que Felicity et dire bisou-câlin aurait fini de le faire.

* * *

_ Allô ?

 __ Bonjour je parle bien à...Felicity ?_ Demanda une voix inconnu, hésitante.

_ Oui qui est-ce ?

_ _Ah hum bonjour Mademoiselle Felicity, je suis le Détective Malone, je suis avec Quentin Lance, il m'a dit que c'était vous qu'il fallait appelé...hum...il-_

 ___ Est ivre, c'est ça ?!

_ _...Oui, il est ivre et a causé quelque dégâts dans le bar._

 ___ Je vois, soupira-t-elle de dépit. Dites au propriétaire d'évalué les dégâts que je lui fasse un chèque, je vais arrivée, merci Détective.

Raccrochant Felicity passa sa main sur son visage avec affliction, certes s'occupé de Lance ne la dérangeait pas normalement mais elle avait une gueule de bois terrible, la fait que sa mère sorte avec l'ex capitaine fessait qu'elle a une sorte de responsabilité vis-a-vis de lui, elle avait apprécier de devoir s'occuper d'une autre personne pour ne pas avoir à pensé à-

Non !

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense à Havenrock, pas maintenant.

 _Il faut passer à autre chose ! Il faut passer à autre chose !_ C'était devenue son mentra pour pouvoir avancé au jour le jour, s'occuper des problèmes des autres l'aidait à ne pas pensé à ce qu'elle avait fait.

A ne pas pensé à ce qu'elle était.

Un monstre...un assassin.

...

_ Allez Quentin on y va ! Ordonna Felicity avec agacement. Maintenant !

_ Ouais ouais ça va c'est bon je viens.

Elle l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise pour le pousser vers sa voiture, l'homme chancelât l'emportant avec lui parterre, Quentin gémit et ne se releva pas n'ayant pas la force, sur ses deux jambes Felicity essaya de le relever sans relâche mais il était bien trop lourd pour elle.

_ Laissez-moi vous aidez Mademoiselle Smoak.

_ Oh oui merci Détective !

Un crissement de pneu la fit grimacer le son résonnant dans sa tête, elle regarda le détective, il portait une veste en cuir ce qui lui fit pensé à Oliver et pensé à Oliver lui fit pensé à la nuit qu'ils avaient passer ensemble, la passion la remplit une nouvelle fois, la chaleur se dispersant dans son corps à une vitesse folle, _c'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça_ , se dit-elle avec agacement.

Le détective mit Quentin dans sa voiture et ferma la porte un peu brusquement et se tourna vers elle, souriant maladroitement.

_ Hum...voilà il est tout mit-

_ Merci c'est gentil de m'avoir aidée, je crois que si ça n'avait pas été pour vous je serais encore là un bon bout de temps.

_ Oui les gens ne sont pas très serviable...hum écoutez je sais que ça peut semblé sortit de nul part mais je me demandais si vous...vouliez allez boire un café avec moi ?

_ Oh-

Felicity resta bouche-bée face à cette invitation...surprenante pour le moins dire.

_ Ecoutez Détective Malone je...ne suis pas...je suis très flattée mais je ne peux pas, désolée.

_ Oh oui non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du, dit-il, mortifié. Vous êtes sans doute de retour avec Monsieur le Maire, encore désolé Mademoiselle.

Soufflant Felicity se dirigea vers sa voiture, entra et attacha sa ceinture jetant un regard vers l'homme ivre à ses coté, elle leva les yeux au ciel face à son sourire narquois, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire Quentin, c'est si marrant pour vous qu'un homme s'intéresser à moi ?

_ Non je pense juste à ce qui va arriver à ce pauvre gars quand Oliver va savoir qu'il vous a invité à boire un café.

_ Strictement rien parce que vous n'allez pas lui dire-

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Parce que vous me devez dix milles dollars de dettes Quentin Lance et que j'ai assez de problèmes sur le dos sans que Oliver ne revienne à la charge, j'ai dois déjà essayée de faire face à ce qui s'est passé hier, comment vous faite face après avoir couchée avec votre ex-fiancé dont vous êtes toujours amoureuse et lui aussi mais que vous ne pouvez pas être avec lui parce que-

Felicity se mit a sangloter contre le guidon, c'était injuste.

A coté d'elle Quentin grimaça complètement affolé, on n'est jamais préparer pour une femme en pleure, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la tapota, il n'avait franchement pas eu envie de savoir que le couple séparé avaient remit le couvert hier soir. Bon avec le géant suçon qu'elle se tape il s'en ait bien douté mais de là à le savoir de vif voix c'était autre chose.

Son instinct paternel prit le dessus, il n'avait plus d'enfants avec lui mais Felicity était une jeune femme en détresse sans père pour l'aidée et la protégée et elle était la fille de Donna, une femme qu'il aimait.

_ Ça va aller ma chérie, vous allez voir, avec le temps ça va passer.

Felicity se jeta dans les bras de Quentin continuant à sangloter sa tristesse.

...

Après avoir déposer Lance chez lui avec la promesse de ne plus aller dans un bar, sous-entendu si il voulait boire il n'avait qu'a le faire chez lui merci bien, Felicity retourna au loft...chez elle, entrant elle prit une profonde inspiration et enleva ses chaussures en marchant vers son fauteuil en cuir, se jetant littéralement dessus elle se mit en position semi-coucher un coussin serrer contre sa poitrine en guise de réconfort, elle s'en voulait de s'être laisser allé comme ça devant Lance, c'était pas dans ses habitudes.

On toqua à la porte la fessant sursauter, elle n'attendait personne, qui ça pouvait bien être ?

Méfiante elle prit le poignard qu'on lui avait offert et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée calmement et l'ouvrit brusquement la pointe du poignard en avant pour tombé sur...Oliver bien sur, elle rengaina le couteau et le mit dans sa poche a moitié déçut de ne pas en avoir eu besoin.

_ Wow, ça c'est un sacré accueille !

_ Vaut mieux être mieux être parano que mort, rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_ J'ai besoin de te parlé Felicity-

_ Oliver je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant d'accord, ça peut attendre demain de toute façon tu te doute bien de ce que je vais dire donc-

_ Je suis désolé mon amour !

_...-quoi ?

Il s'avança et se laissa tombé à genoux devant elle, il passa ses bras autour de ses cuisses et les serra fort contre lui, posant son front sur son ventre, le souffle saccadé il se pencha vers l'arrière pour la regardé dans les yeux, ses yeux bleu brillant de regrets sincère et d'amour ainsi que remplit de larmes, elle prit une respiration tremblante.

_ Je suis désolé Felicity pour t'avoir menti de cette façon, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais, je n'ai jamais voulu te voir souffrir, je suis tellement désolé mon amour, je t'en pris pardonne moi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, chaque jour que dieu fait je me lève avec cet énorme erreur et je me couche encore avec, je suis désolé du temps que ça m'a prit pour de te dire tout ça.

Oliver reposa sa joue contre son ventre, les yeux fermé.

Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie Felicity ne sut quoi dire, sa bouche resta cousu comme si de la glu avait collé ses lèvres, le regard dans le vide, le choque gelant son corps.

Elle avait rêvée qu'il lui dise ses mots des centaines de fois, elle n'aurait pas crus que ça lui ferait comme un coup de poing à l'estomac et un poids levé de ses épaules en même temps.

Se laissant tombé à genoux aussi devant lui, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et regarda dans ses yeux, essuyant une larme au passage avec son pouce, son souffle venant se mêlé au sien.

_ Tu m'as fais tellement du mal Oliver, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. J'ai eu si mal Oliver, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde se brisait en deux.

Il ferma de nouveau ses yeux à ça, la souffrance venant troublé ses traits.

_ Je suis désolé ma Felicity, il n'y a pas de mot plus puissant pour exprimé ce que je ressens.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant le contacte peau à peau et juste comme ça la passion remonta à la vie comme une flamme et elle plongea dans sa bouche pour allé rencontré sa langue.

Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses fesses, reprenant les commandes du baiser, il la fit se coucher sur le sol en l'embrassant toujours langoureusement et se mit au dessus d'elle, sa main descendit le long de son corps pour allé chercher sa jambe qu'il caressa et la remonta sur sa hanche pour mieux s'instaler entre ses cuisses, il dévia de sa bouche pour embrassé sa gorge et léché le suçon qu'il lui avait laissé hier la fessant gémir.

_ Je te veux à l'intérieure de moi, tout de suite Oliver, quémanda-t-elle avec autorité. Dépêche-toi !

Elle caressa sa joue tendrement et alla ouvrir sa ceinture et sa braguette, le sentant déjà dure sous ses doigts, elle frotta sa cuisses contre sa hanche son pied allant poussé ses fesses plus fermement contre elle.

_ Je t'aime, lui dit-il dans son oreille. Tellement.

_ Je t'aime aussi mais ne croit pas que c'est fini Oliver Queen, tu vas devoir rampé et on devra parlé de tout-

_ Plus tard ?

_ ...Ah...oui...hum oui plus fort...plus tard...fais-moi l'amour Oliver !

Il se releva et déchira son chemisier, les boutons fessant des cliquetis partout et posa avidement sa bouche entre la vallée de ses seins traçant un sentier humide de sa langue jusqu'au bouton de sa jupe qu'il détacha et fit glissé la long de ses jambes lui causant un gémissement du a la perte de contact.

Oliver remonta doucement en posant des baiser sur sa cheville puis son genou et enfin sa cuisse, il attrapa de ses dents sa culotte rose et la fit descendre de la même manière que sa jupe, Felicity trembla d'impatience et enserra ses jambes autour de la taille d'Oliver. Riant il attrapa une de ses jambe et l'écarta avec lenteur, il se pencha pour l'embrassant avec tendresse et entra à l'intérieure d'elle, la fessant crier son prénom.

Plus tard ils parleraient, partageant chacun sa version de l'histoire, plus tard ils se diraient tout, mettant à voix haute ce qu'ils n'avaient as osé dire avant, leurs craintes, leurs désirs, leurs souhaits pour l'avenir mais pas maintenant.

Non, maintenant ils fessaient l'amour à même le sol, se fichant de qui pouvait les entendre, tout ce qui comptait c'était de pouvoir de retrouvé l'un dans l'autre.

Enfin.

* * *

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette suite ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, aussi je peux m'arrêtée là, c'est une bonne fin mais j'ai encore une idée pour une suite qui devrait faire encore deux chapitres normalement, donc c'est à vous est-ce que c'est bon comme ça c'est une bonne fin où il manque encore quelque chapitres ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Je sais ce que vous vous dites... Encore toi ! Oui moi qui revient avec un chapitre classé mature !**

 **Merci pour vos merveilleux commentaires, ils me rendent si heureuse que j'écris à la vitesse de la lumière. Gros bisou à toi Muriel !**

 **Finalement cette histoire va faire cinq chapitres, l'inspiration me rend chèvre en ce moment, d'ailleurs pour ceux qui lisent mon autre histoire '' L'amour que j'ai '' je vais peut-être avoir du retard, je ne sais pas si pourrais posté lundi mais je vais faire de mon mieux, quand à la suite de cette fiction faudra attendre la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

Oliver avait faim en ce beau matin. Une faim particulière.

Ils avaient passer la nuit entre faire l'amour et parler de tout, déversant leur cœurs à l'autre en toute sincérité.

Il laissa glissé son index sur la peau soyeuse de son dos, traçant le contour de sa colonne vertébral de haut en bas allant jusqu'à sa chute de rein merveilleuse dans sa perfection, elle était couché sur le ventre nue, un drap cachant l'une des partit préféré d'Oliver, ses fesses parfaite qu'il passait des heures à admiré en totale fascination, il se souvient avec tendresse et nostalgie de quand elle était devenue son adjointe exécutif, ses robes courte prés du corps qu'elle mettait avait rendu beaucoup de ses nuits très...animé, sa favorite la grise avec les carrés jaune ses hanches lui avait donné des bouffés de chaleur intense, malgré lui il n'avait pas put s'empêché de regardé son cul dés qu'elle avait le dos tournée, Digg l'avait surprit sur le faite des centaines de fois.

Repoussant le drap, il fit traîné ses doigts sur une des joue ronde des ses incroyable fesses, se penchant Oliver amena ses doigts jusqu'à l'intérieure de sa cuisse ferme, il savait que depuis qu'elle pouvait marché de nouveau Felicity fessait beaucoup plus de sport, elle s'était même proposé comme partenaire d'entraînement, le surprenant dans le faite que elle savait se battre plutôt bien certes pas contre des adversaires surentraîner mais elle savait se débrouillée.

_ Mon amour, chuchota-t-il amoureusement.

Ses doigts remontèrent encore un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse la donnant la chair de poule dans son sommeil, Oliver posa sa bouche sur son épaule l'embrassant langoureusement, déposant plusieurs petit baisers le long de son dos, il savait qu'elle commençait à se réveillée doucement, il se dirigea vers sa destination favorite, il déposa trois baisers sur chacune des joues puis ses cuisses.

Soulevant le drap beige il s'installa entre ses jambes écarté et mit le drap au dessus de sa tête, l'amusement allait commencé pour lui, passant sa main sous son ventre il la suréleva un peu et plongea sa langue dans son endroit préféré.

_ AAAAAAHHHHHH ! Hurla Felicity, la voix enraillée par le sommeil, en enfonçant son visage dans le coussin sous elle.

Sous le drap, Oliver sourit malicieusement, qu'elle belle façon de commencé sa journée !

...

_ Hum il est quel heure ?

_ Six heures quarante cinq et je suis en pleine forme vu que nous sommes allez au lit à six heures et demi de l'après-midi ! Déclara Felicity en s'étirant contre lui sensuellement. Et très détendu !

_ C'est grâce à qui ça ?

_ A toi bien entendue.

_ Ce fut mon _plaisir,_ dit-il en insistant sur le mot plaisir. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

_ Tu ne dois pas aller au bureau ?

_ Si mais pas avant neuf heures trente donc...nous pourrions allez faire du jogging ensemble comme avant ?

_ Oui c'est une excellente idée chéri.

Elle se leva toujours nue et fit balancé ses hanches plus que nécessaire, Oliver laissa échappé un geignement les yeux fixé sur son cul, Felicity tourna légèrement la tête vers lui le regardant de sous ses long cils de manière séductrice.

_ Je vais me douchée, tu veux m'accompagnée ?

_ Tu n'as même pas besoin de posé la question, grogna-t-il en se levant du lit et la prendre dans ses bras pour la posé sur son épaule, la fessant hurlé de rire.

_ Homme des caverne !

_ Ton homme ! Rétorqua-t-il mi-tendre mi-amusé.

Oliver la laissa glissé lentement contre son corps, tout deux gémirent sous le flots de plaisirs, il entra dans la grande douche italienne qu'ils avaient fait construire l'année passé et alluma l'eau chaude, le jet brûlant coulant directement sur lui, il la sentit venir l'enlacé par derrière et posé son front contre son dos, Oliver mit ses mains sur les siennes sur son torse et entrelaça leurs doigts, savourant l'étreinte.

Sa petite main se détacha et descendit sur son ventre, caressa l'os de sa hanche et prit son sexe à moitié dure dans sa main, Oliver baissa les yeux et gémit à la vue de lui dans sa main aux ongles coloré en bleu ciel, elle entama un mouvement de va et vient avec lenteur, un râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se retourne pour la plaqué contre le mur en verre de la douche.

La soulevant il se mit entre ses cuisses, ses magnifique jambes entourant sa taille, ses mains agrippant ses fesses Oliver l'embrassa, un peu brusquement il entra sa langue dans sa bouche pour retrouvé la sienne et dansé avec, il baissa la tête et entreprit passionnément de ravivé le suçon qu'il lui avait laissé avant-hier, les gémissements et halètements de Felicity amplifiée par les murs de verres raisonnèrent dans la salle de bain lui donna encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour pour la faire criée le plus fort possible.

L'eau chaude coulant toujours sur eux, la vapeur ayant envahi la pièce.

Oliver fit descendre sa bouche jusqu'à ses seins et en prit un entre ses lèvres le suçant avidement, sa main venant s'occupé de l'autre pour ne qu'il ait de jaloux massant la chaire molle dans sa main, son pouce fessant des cercle sur son mamelon, son corps la tenant contre le verre, Felicity rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant son prénom.

_ ...Oliver...hum oui oui...je te...ah...veux maintenant !

_ A vos ordre ma dame !

Felicity passa ses bras autour de son cou et leva ses yeux embrumé de luxure dans les siens dans le même état, bleu contre bleu, d'un claquement il entra en elle sans avertissement, allant et venant avec force sous ses encouragements, il sortit totalement et rentra de nouveau avec plus de force, il savait qu'elle aimait quand il était rude.

_ Plus vite ! Réclama-t-elle d'entre ses dents.

Oliver amplifia ses va et vient, le plaisir le consumant doucement mais surement, il allait venir, sentant ses murs se resserré contre lui il savait qu'elle aussi, il pencha son dos vers l'arrière pour changé d'angle et tomba juste sur la tache qu'il avait espéré trouver et frappa dessus plusieurs fois, il la sentit jouir autour de lui et explosa à son tour, grognant son prénom qu'il adorait.

La respiration erratique, ils se laissèrent tombé sur le sol carrelé dans les bras de l'autre.

...

_ Bonjour Monsieur le Maire, bonjour Mademoiselle Smoak ! Les salua un monsieur d'une cinquantaine d'année.

_ Bonjour, belle journée, non ?

_ Oui magnifique monsieur.

Les gens se pressaient de venir leurs parlé, curieux de voir l'ex-couple de fiancé phare de la ville courir ensemble, les questions banale posé innocemment ne dupèrent pas le couple et ils fessaient bien attention de répondre vaguement.

Quelques jeune filles leurs demandèrent de posé en photos avec elles, une journaliste de Coast City vient les voir un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

_ Monsieur le Maire que c'est bien de voir les hommes politique prendre soin de leurs santés, après tout elle est si fragile dans cette ville.

_ Oui je préconise une vie saine pour chacun, cinq fruits et légumes par jours et du sport sont un bon début, je compte d'ailleurs organisé un événement sur le sujet, vous devriez venir, ça vous fera du bien madame.

Felicity ne put retenir le gloussement de s'échappé de sa bouche, la journaliste braqua son regard fourbe sur elle, Felicity lui fit un clin d'œil accompagnée d'un sourire.

_ Je vois que vous avez le soutient de votre fiancée avec vous...oh pardonnez-moi je veux dire ex-fiancée ! Jubila la vipère en souriant narquoisement.

_ Non non vous ne vous êtes pas trompée, sa fiancée et oui je le soutiendrais jusqu'au bout ! Répliqua Felicity en prenant la main d'Oliver dans la sienne.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa vite fait pour prouver son point, la journaliste avait perdu son sourire, une grimace déformant son visage déjà pas très beau, Felicity lui fit son sourire le plus éclatant.

_ Bonne journée Monsieur et Madame le Maire.

_ A vous aussi, lança gaiement la blonde.

La journaliste partit la démarche furieuse, Oliver se tourna vers sa...fiancée ?

_ Alors on est de nouveau fiancer ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle vient se placé en face de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse.

_ Quand nous avons rompu, nous étions à deux semaines de notre mariage, toi et moi avons perdu déjà perdu presque trois mois inutilement, je ne veux pas tout recommencer de zéro mais si tu veux-

_ Felicity si c'était pour moi, on pourrait se marier maintenant à la mairie en survêtement je m'en enficherais tant que je serais marié à toi !

_ C'est vrai, tu laisserais tombé ton envie d'un mariage avec nos familles et amis ?

_ Tant que je suis ton mari, Elvis pourrait nous marier que je n'y ferais même pas attention !

Felicity hocha doucement la tête la bouche entre-ouverte dans un semi-sourire, les yeux remplis de bonheur, Oliver se souvient de la première fois qu'elle la regardé comme ça, c'était à leurs premier rendez-vous après qu'il lui ait dit que son stylo avait été rouge.

_ C'est noté mais il me faut ma bague d'abord !

_ Viens avec moi ! Dit-il l'entraînant derrière lui.

...

_ Oliver on ne va pas entré dans ton bureau en survêtement ! S'insurgea Felicity en tirant sur son t-shirt blanc.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, presque personnes n'est là de toute façon.

Entrant dans son bureau aux porte de verre fumé, il se dirigea vers le meuble en chêne et ouvrit un tiroir contenant un coffre-fort, appuyant sur les chiffres vite fait, la date de sa rencontre avec Felicity, il en sortit sa précieuse petite boite.

Oliver retourna vers Felicity et s'agenouilla devant elle encore une fois et ouvrit la boite contenant la bague qui avait appartenu à sa mère.

_ Felicity Smoak veux-tu enfin m'épousé après tant de temps à attendre pour rien, veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus comblé et chanceux de ce monde ?

_ Oui ! Dit-elle en reniflant et lui tendant sa main.

Il lui enfila la bague au doigt, se fessant la promesse que cette fois elle y resterait jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et plus encore. Il se releva et se jeta sur ses lèvres la fessant se pencher en arrière comme dans les vieux films romantique qu'elle adore, elle rigola contre sa bouche. La joie rendant ses yeux brillant comme des diamants.

_ Hey Ollie pourquoi Felicity et toi êtes tendance sur Twitter, disant que vous êtes de nouveau-...Oh mon dieu !

Le regard de Thea tomba sur la main de la blonde et resta bouche-bée l'espace d'un instant avant d'hurler de joie et courut les enlacer en sautillant.

_ OH MON DIEU ! Oh mon dieu ! Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ! Et vous vous êtes fiancer ! Oh mon dieu ! Les préparatifs du mariage peuvent recommencé, il faut recommander des plumes et-

_ Je crois qu'Elvis va devoir attendre !

Oliver secoua la tête en riant, effectivement.

* * *

 **Troisième chapitre de bouclé, alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? C'est chaud bouillant ou pas ça ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Bon week-end à vous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour tout ses commentaires merveilleux qui gonfle mon petit coeur de joie, ensuite d** **ésolée pour le léger retard mais j'avais tant de chose à faire, la suite ça sera pour la semaine prochaine normalement.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteur dévouée,**

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Les magasines people avaient fait chou gras de leur réconciliation, posant encore et encore la question de pourquoi ils avaient rompu.

Infidélité ? Argent ? Problème familiale ?

Certains étaient plus proche de la vérité qu'ils ne le croyaient mais la rumeur la plus répandu était que c'était la faute à un gros problème d'argent, le fait qu'Oliver ait d'abord annulé sa campagne et puis qu'elle soit virée de son entreprise comme une malpropre avait enflammée cette rumeur. La façon dont Felicity avait été traité à Palmer Tech lui restait vraiment en travers de la gorge, juste y penser la rendait furieuse, alors oui techniquement elle était toujours la grande patronne, elle recevait toujours un salaire plutôt conséquent mais ils l'avaient jetée dehors comme une moins que rien.

Elle voulait de nouveau sa place bien méritée de PDG, Felicity refusait d'abandonner, coûte que coûte. Beaucoup de gens la soutenaient, des hommes d'affaires, des politiciens, certains journalistes mais surtout des femmes, qui s'étaient indignées de voir une femme jeune se faire viré sans raison valables par des hommes.

Felicity avait essayé de faire les choses à l'amiable mais clairement l'attaque était de mise, elle avait contacté des avocats spécialisés dans ces cas particuliers qui lui avaient dit qu'il fallait absolument insister sur la médiatisation de l'affaire.

\- Hey Felicity tu n'as pas vu ma spatule favorite ?

La blonde tourna le regard innocemment et haussa les épaules.

\- Non... Tu as bien regardé dans le tiroir ?

\- Ouais et je trouve pas, c'est dingue !

\- Complètement, cherche elle doit être là.

Bien sur il ne l'a trouvera jamais mais Felicity lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Après la rupture une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée toute seule dans le loft, la tristesse était devenue de la rage et par tout les hasards son regard était tombé sur cette fichue spatule... Il allait sans dire qu'elle lui avait fait sa fête, pliée en deux et brûlée puis finalement jetée par le balcon.

Oliver ne devait jamais le savoir !

\- Je ne trouve pas. Se frustra Oliver en ouvrant une énième fois les tiroirs.

\- C'est pas grave mon amour, je t'en achèterais une autre encore mieux, d'accord ?

\- Hum... Je voulais te faire ton omelette préférée.

Felicity se leva de sa chaise doucement prenant bien soin de balancer ses hanches sensuellement, elle détacha subtilement deux boutons de sa robe, passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui étaient juste de la longueur parfaite pour pouvoir tirer dessus pendant l'amour, elle racla légèrement ses ongles contre son cuir chevelu et caressa sa joue piquante de l'autre, Oliver ferma les yeux profitant de la chaleur de sa paume contre sa peau, son index traça sa lèvre supérieure lentement.

\- Ne sois pas triste mon chéri...

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, la peine est trop forte, j'ai besoin de réconfort Felicity.

\- Pauvre chose ! Le taquina-t-elle en tapotant son torse.

Oliver l'attrapa par la taille pour la pousser contre lui, moulant son corps contre le sien, elle rigola, adorant quand il faisait ça, il dû baisser la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser car elle n'avait pas mit ses talons, Felicity profita du baiser pour mettre ses mains sur les belle fesses de son fiancé et les pinça fermement, il ria contre ses lèvres.

\- Ton cul m'a vraiment manqué...

\- Le tien aussi !

Et pour prouver ses dires, ses mains attrapèrent ses fesses et les agrippèrent plongeant ainsi ses doigts dans sa culotte la faisant gémir, l'excitation commença à lécher son corps en vague, la chaleur entre ses jambes lui fit frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Felicity se détacha de lui et marcha vers le plan de travail, lui tournant le dos, elle releva l'ourlet de sa robe avec lenteur, centimètre par centimètre, elle la laissa flotteré à sa taille et se pencha contre le meuble, balançant son cul en signe d'invitation, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir la regarder les yeux noir de désir et les poings serrés.

\- J'ai dix minutes avant d'arriver en retard à mon rendez-vous, tu crois pouvoir te débrouiller ? L'aiguillonna-t-elle avec malice en tortillant ses sourcilles.

\- Toujours, grogna-t-il en venant se placer juste derrière elle, collant son basin déjà dure au sien.

\- Tu ne vas pas manger, alors ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un autre type de nourriture !

\- Qui suis-je pour ne pas obtempérer à cette délicieuse demande ?

Oliver caressa son dos a travers le tissu, il posa un baiser sur la petite cicatrice de l'implant, il se recula un peu et baissa son pantalon de jogging à ses genoux, se félicitant de ne pas avoir mit de boxer, ses mains malaxèrent les joues en face de lui pendant une minute puis il prit ses cuisses et la souleva pour qu'elle soit à moitié couché sur le plan de travail, il arracha la dentelle qui le rendait fou, déchirant le tissu au passage malgré son ordre de ne surtout pas le faire... Encore.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai toujours aimé cette cuisine ?

\- Non mais tu vas me le dire je suppose.

\- Parce que...

Il attrapa ses hanches et entra en elle d'un coup la faisant crier.

\- C'est juste la bonne hauteur !

Une symphonie de gémissements et cris de plaisirs raisonnèrent dans le loft bien plus longtemps que dix minutes mais bon Felicity n'allait pas s'en plaindre bien au contraire.

* * *

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Smoak, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien Jerry je vous remercie et vous ?

\- Vous nous manquez terriblement mais nous avons tous bon espoir que vous allez vite revenir.

\- C'est le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas ceci est mon entreprise...

Du verre brisé blessa Felicity à la joue la coupant en pleine tirade, elle se jeta à terre prenant avec elle son secrétaire qui hurla de terreur, elle le poussa vers le mur qui conduisait à la sortie lui disant de prévenir la sécurité et la police. Elle essaya de s'enfuir à son tour pour prévenir Oliver mais on l'attrapa par le bras brusquement, elle se retourna pour voir un homme en tenue de combat noire qui lui parut étrangement familier mais ne sut le placer. Il la ramena vers la salle de conférence ou le conseil siégeait actuellement transit de peur, deux hommes habillés comme son son ombre qui la tenait avec une poigne de fer et un autre homme habillé en costume cravate arme à feu en main, le visage contorsionné de haine et d'amertume.

\- Tu aurais dû la laisser partir imbécile. Dit-il à son ombre en le visant de son arme. Elle est innocente ! Lâche-là... Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Smoak je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

\- Oh. Souffla son ombre, la reconnaissance passa sur sur ses traits. Je suis désolé Madame S, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Ces hommes lui paraissaient familier parce qu'il étaient des employés, quatre des dizaines qu'elle avait failli renvoyer l'année passée en octobre, Felicity avait présenté ses excuses à chaque travailleur viré. Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ? L'ancien agent de sécurité la laissa seule lui donnant la parfaite occasion de s'enfuir mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses employés si il y avait la moindre chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Vous vous souvenez Monsieur Dennis, il y a deux mois je vous ai dis que je vous ferais payer chère et bien ce jour est arrivé. Grogna l'homme en braquant son arme.

\- Non !

Felicity se mit entre l'homme et Dennis par instinct et leva les mains en signe de reddition, elle respira et sourit aussi chaleureusement que possible.

\- Monsieur Charles s'ils vous plaît, réfléchissez ce n'est pas...

\- Écoutez-moi bien j'ai dis que je n'allais pas vous tuer mais si vous vous mettez dans mon chemin je n'hésiterais pas à vous blesser alors dégagez de là !

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe exactement Brian ? Je peux vous appeler Brian ?

Brian Charles soupira de dépit, son souffle fétide venant balayer son visage lui donnant la chair de poule, elle devait gagner du temps, pour que la police ou Oliver intervienne, personne n'allait mourir dans son entreprise.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ce ne sont pas vos affaires Madame Smoak, tout ce qui compte c'est que Dennis soit au courant de qu'il a fait !

\- Je n'ai strictement rien fait Charles, c'est vous le coupable. Intervint Dennis en reculant.

\- Moi ? Vous m'avez viré pour pouvoir prendre le crédit de mon projet sur lequel j'ai travaillé durant cinq ans, ma femme m'a quitté à cause de ça et je ne vois plus mes enfants. Ce projet était toute ma vie, vous me l'avez arraché et m'avez discrédité disant à tous que je suis un alcoolique et un drogué, que j'avais harcelé sexuellement une femme dans le département des relations public, ma vie est ruiné ! Vous allez payer pour ça... De votre vie, vous allez tous payer !

Hurla Charles rouge de rage. Il pointa son arme sur la tête de Dennis et tira, Felicity se jeta sur lui et réussi à dévier son bras, la balle ne fit qu'effleurer le front du membre du conseil qui s'effondra au sol, Charles la repoussa mais elle le combattit pour essayer de lui arracher l'arme des mains, levant son genou directement sur son entre-jambe avec le plus de force possible.

Charles s'écroula sous la douleur et lâcha l'arme à feu qui roula sur le sol en marbre, Felicity rampa pour pour pouvoir l'attraper mais une main tirant sa cheville l'en empêcha, le chaos se déchaîna dans la salle de conférence, les employés essayèrent de s'enfuir tous en même temps, les hommes en noir, armés, n'arrivèrent pas à les stopper, une jeune femme enceinte hurla de douleur distrayant Felicity une seconde ce qui permit à Charles d'attraper l'arme avant elle, il se releva en boitant et lui donna un violant coup de pied à la poitrine, elle resta bloquée au sol la respiration coincée face à la souffrance.

Charles pointa de nouveau son arme sur Dennis prostré au sol les yeux fou et hagard, la jeune femme enceinte hurla encore une fois de douleur, voyant que l'attention de l'homme armé se trouvait désormais sur elle, la future mère essaya de courir mais il appuya sur la gâchette, Felicity ne su comment elle fit toutefois elle se retrouva entre la balle et la femme enceinte. La brûlure à l'épaule lui coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle et la projeta contre le mur de verre, elle se rendit à peine compte des flèches qui s'enterrèrent dans les deux cuisses de son ancien employé qui hurla à la mort. Dire que la journée avait si bien commencée !

\- Felicity ! Appela frénétiquement une voix déformé qu'elle connaissait tellement bien. Hey !

\- Je vais bien, marmonna-t-elle de mauvais fois. Une sale journée au boulot c'est tout.

\- Une balle dans l'épaule c'est une sale journée au boulot pour toi ? Demanda-t-il ahuri tout en appuyant sur sa blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie. Désolé.

\- Bordel de merde !

Le voyant sérieusement paniqué, Felicity adoucit ses traits et lui fit un petit sourire crispé, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui dit que c'était juste une blessure de chair rien de plus, si elle avait réussi à survivre à une demi douzaine de balles à l'estomac, une ridicule balle de rien du tout n'allait pas la tuer, alors oui ça faisait un mal de chien mais c'était juste une blessure de chair, rien qui ne devrait poser de problème avec une bonne petite aspirine de Dig.

\- Huh huh pas d'aspirine de Dig, tu vas à l'hôpital !

\- Nooon pas l'hôpital !

Les policiers et ambulanciers arrivèrent en même temps, trois de ces derniers virent vers elle l'air à peine perturbé par le justicier en face d'eux, ils firent reculer Oliver et commencèrent à l'ausculter, s'occupant principalement de sa blessure par balle.

\- Regardez les côtes aussi, l'enculé m'a donné un sacré coup de pied à la poitrine, ça fait super mal ! Commenta-t-elle gaiement en frappant le bras de l'homme à coté d'elle.

L'un des urgentistes lui jeta un regard incrédule en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Ajoutez délirante à cause de la perte de sang. Dit-il médusé à ses collègues.

\- Hey ce n'est pas gentil !

...

Arrivé dans l'antre Oliver se dépêcha d'enlever ses cuirs vert les jetant n'importe où, à mi-chemin dans sa chemise son portable sonna, il répondit de suite lorsqu'il vit le numéro du Starling Général s'afficher.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour est-ce bien Oliver Queen ?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Je suis l'infirmière Tredon, vous êtes le contact d'urgence de Felicity Smoak, elle est actuellement...

\- J'arrive !

Respirant un bon coup, il posa ses mains au bord de la table ronde et ferma les yeux en essayant de se calmer, des flash-back de la limousine lui revirent en tête, Felicity, du sang coulant sur sa joue blême, sur tout son corps, son pouls qui ralentissait sous ses doigts...

\- Stop ! Elle va bien ! Elle est vivante et elle va bien !

Oliver était dans son bureau quand les nouvelles d'une prise d'otage à main armée à Palmer Technologie était entrain d'avoir lieu, il avait couru vers sa voiture roulant comme un fou, la rage et la peur dansant à l'intérieur de lui. Ça avait prit toute sa maîtrise de soi de ne pas tirer trois flèches dans la poitrine de cet homme comme avec le Comte Vertigo, quand elle avait dit en plaisantant que cet enculé lui avait donné un coup pied à la poitrine. Oliver avait sévèrement regretté de ne pas l'avoir tué et il s'était retourné vers le criminel. I lui avait asséné trois de ses plus puissants coup de pied avec un grognement de rage, seuls les policiers braquant leurs armes sur lui l'avait empêché de continuer.

\- Famille de Felicity Smoak ?

\- C'est moi. Répondit Oliver avec empressement.

Ça faisait deux heures qu'il attendait.

\- Comment elle va docteur ?

\- Très bien pour une femme qui s'est faite tirer dessus, ses cotes n'ont rien malgré ce que nous pensions, la balle était déjà sortie ce qui nous a facilité le travail, elle devra porter une attelle durant un bon mois et venir changer ses pansements dans quatre jours sinon mis à part quelques coupures et des ecchymoses, rien de bien bien grave Monsieur Queen, vous pouvez aller la voir.

Oliver resta bouche-bée face à la nonchalance du médecin et le suivit après un temps d'arrêt, certes les blessures par balle étaient devenues monnaie courante en ville mais tout de même. Un peu de décence.

\- Voilà sa chambre ! Ah oui j'oubliais, elle est sous morphine donc elle délire un tantinet, ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte, elle m'a dit qu'elle était une licorne réincarnée !

Il entra dans la chambre et souffla de soulagement en voyant sa fiancée... Ce que c'était bon de pouvoir l'appeler comme ça de nouveau... Jouer avec le fil sortant de son bras, le regard perdu dans le plafond une énorme moue ennuyée sur le visage qui se transforma en sourire dés qu'elle le vit.

\- Salut oh toi l'étranger !

Oliver se pencha pour l'embrasser, profitant de sa chaleur et son odeur de fleur, ses muscles se décrispèrent alors qu'elle entourait son visage de ses mains pour lui rendre son baiser avec fougue, il la repoussa doucement.

\- Du calme l'accro aux sensations fortes, tu es est pleine de bleus, de coupures et un trou à l'épaule, ce n'est pas le moment d'être passionnée !

\- Pourquoi personne n'est gentil avec moi ? Se plaignit Felicity tristement. Déjà que je dois passer la nuit ici...

Il caressa sa joue droite, l'autre trop meurtrie pour pouvoir la toucher, Felicity se pencha contre sa main, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds mi-long tomba sur son œil Oliver la brossa tendrement, le regard fixé sur elle, il avait eu si peur de la perdre pour de bon cette fois, il se souvint avec un frisson de terreur de son corps se jetant vers la balle.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mise en travers de cette balle Felicity ? Deux fois qui plus est, cet homme ne te visait pas alors pourquoi t'être battue avec lui ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai demandé à voir les cameras de sécurité et tu n'étais pas visée !

\- Je n'allais pas laisser mes employés mourir à l'intérieure des murs de mon entreprise, pas alors que j'ai déjà tant de sang sur les mains. Lui dit-elle, un air sérieux venant remplacer son expression auparavant légère et flou.

Oliver resta interloqué, de quoi parlait-elle ? Il ne put lui en parler la porte s'ouvrant en fracas laissant apparaître Lance une barbe d'une semaine mangeant son visage dépressif et amaigrit.

\- C'est ma belle-fille je vous dis, j'ai parfaitement le droit de la voir !

\- Depuis quand je suis sa belle-fille ? Marmonna Felicity en grimaçant.

\- Aucune idée. Dit-il du même ton qu'elle avant de hausser la voix.

\- C'est bon laissez-le s'il vous plaît, il peut rester.

\- Vous êtes sur monsieur le Maire ? Insista un infirmier.

\- Je peux appeler les agents de sécurité ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire merci, il est ma belle-fille... Je veux dire que je suis sa belle-fille.

Éclatant de rire Felicity fit signe au personnel d'hôpital de s'en aller.

\- On vous a donné assez de drogues pour mettre un cheval à terre. Se moqua Quentin en s'approchant du lit. Comment vous allez Felicity ?

Felicity ne su répondre trop occupée à glousser et répéter le mot « cheval » comme si c'était la blague du siècle, Oliver secoua la tête en souriant amusé. Il prit note de lui parler de cette histoire plus tard quand ils seraient seuls et l'esprit libre de morphine dans le cas de sa fiancée.

\- Je vais bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils doivent absolument me garder cette nuit, je veux rentrer à la maison et me coucher dans mon lit avec mon Oliver ! Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour comme ce matin sur le plan de travail !

\- Ah bon sang. Jura Quentin en reculant comme physiquement frappé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ça !

\- Moi aussi je crois que je vais vomir, dire que j'ai mangée sur cette cuisine. Se plaignit Thea qui venait d'arriver. Je m'inquiétais mais je vois que en fait tu vas très bien !

\- C'est ce que j'arrête pas de dire mais personne ne m'écoute... Oh qu'il est joli ton collier, fais-moi voir, Oliver regarde ça brille ! Je veux le même !

\- Tiens je te le donne, il t'ira mieux de toute manière.

Sa sœur lui fit signe de venir plus loin pour qu'ils puissent parler discrètement, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, Oliver lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait laissant ce que Felicity lui avait dit de coté, Thea lui dit qu'il devrait appeler Lyla qui s'inquiétait à la maison avec Bébé Sara malade.

\- Hey Ollie ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle va bien regarde.

Thea se retourna pour pointer sa fiancée du doigt qui était en plein babillage avec Lance qui contractait une joli nuance de rouge plus les secondes passaient.

\- Felicity est une dure à cuir, on le sait tous, elle s'en sort toujours !

Ça ne rassura pas Oliver néanmoins il sourit à sa petite sœur et alla se mettre à coté de sa fiancée, lui tenant la main jusqu'à ce que les infirmières le jettent dehors plusieurs heures plus tard.

* * *

 _Le lendemain après-midi_

Le trajet de retour au loft se fit dans le silence, Felicity était trop mal en point pour parler et Oliver trop épuisé par la terrible nuit qu'il avait passé, les cauchemars venant le hanter, il avait passé le reste de la nuit à s'entraîner pour ne pas y penser.

\- Je peux marcher Oliver.

Oliver coupa court à sa plainte et la souleva dans ses bras, il poussa la porte de l'immeuble de son pied et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur de son coude, la tête de Felicity contre sa gorge et son souffle chaud réchauffèrent Oliver. Il avait eu froid depuis hier, arrivés chez eux il eut du mal pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais se débrouilla sous les gloussements de la blonde.

Il les conduisit directement dans leur chambre à coucher malgré ses protestations véhémentes qu'elle en avait marre de rester coucher, il la posa délicatement sur lit et la couvrit consciencieusement, il alla chercher les anti-douleurs laissés dans la voiture ainsi que le déjeuné qui se composait de donuts et muffins au grand malheur d'Oliver qui préférait les repas plus sain.

Revenu dans la chambre avec un smoothie énergétique fait maison, de la nourriture grasse et les pilules à la main il trouva Felicity avachie dans l'une de ses positions favorite pour dormir mais visiblement le sommeil ne l'avait pas trouvé au vu de sa mine frustrée. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui toucha les cheveux caressant son visage avec précaution.

\- Parle-moi Felicity... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hum… Rien je n'arrive pas dormir c'est tout.

Oliver savait qu'elle était troublée, par quoi exactement il ne savait pas.

\- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose que tu as dis hier à l'hôpital qui m'a surpris.

Elle fronça adorablement les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le coté.

\- J'ai dis beaucoup de choses hier, tu vas devoir préciser chéri, j'arrive pas croire que j'ai raconté toute notre vie sexuelle à Lance, le pauvre il était traumatisé.

\- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais sauté devant deux balles et tu m'as répondu que... Tu avais déjà assez de sang sur les mains, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

Son visage se ferma instantanément prenant un air sombre plutôt inhabituel mais qu'il avait beaucoup trop vu ces derniers mois.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler Oliver !

\- Si parce que pour une folle raison tu penses avoir tué quelqu'un...

\- Je n'ai pas juste tué une personne ! J'en ai tué des milliers Oliver ! Des mères, des pères, des filles, des fils, des grands-parents, j'ai tuée des enfants. Sanglota-t-elle, un profond dégoût de soi sortant de sa voix. Des bébés... Ils étaient si petit, j'avais pensé à avoir des enfants avec toi avant notre rupture et cette pensée m'est revenue en tête après...

\- Mon amour...

Oliver resta sans voix face à sa souffrance, sa langue emmêlée dans sa bouche, il ne s'était pas douté une seconde qu'elle puisse souffrir à ce point là.

\- Comment je peux penser à avoir des enfants quand j'en ai tué tant... Comment puis-je être heureuse quand tout ces gens sont morts par ma faute. Si au moins je n'essaye pas d'aider un tant sois peu d'autres personnes comment vais-je expier tout le mal que j'ai fait ? Tu comprends ?

\- Tu n'as pas tué ces gens Felicity c'est de la faute de Darhk et seulement lui, tu as sauvé des millions de gens à la place, ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé les missiles c'est Darhk !

\- C'est moi qui ai choisi Havenrock parce que la population était plus petite que les autres villes à proximité, c'est moi qui ai appuyé sur le bouton.

Il se leva et contourna le lit, il recula la couverture et rentra dans le cocon chaud, Oliver prit Felicity dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Certaines fois le choix est difficile et insoutenable, il n'y a pas de bien et de mal mais du mal et du moins mal, tu as fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire de possible. Tu as sauvé des millions de vie au prix de milliers, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire quelque chose qui puisse te consoler. Mais tu dois savoir... Tu n'es certainement pas une meurtrière Felicity tu es un héros qui a fait de son mieux.

\- Un héro qui a vraiment merdé alors. Souffla-t-elle un accro dans la voix.

\- Promets-moi juste une chose mon amour ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne te mets plus jamais dans une situation ou tu pourrais mourir quand...

\- Tu sais qu'avec notre travail je ne peux pas te...

\- Je sais mais toi tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler Felicity... Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre... Tu comprend ça ? Je ne peux pas te perdre, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, rien que penser à une vie sans toi...

\- Je t'aime Oliver et je te promets de ne plus me mettre dans ce genre de situation.

\- Je t'aime aussi et hum...

\- Hum ?

\- Pourra-t-on ravoir cette conversation au sujet des enfants ? Demanda Oliver craintivement.

La seule réponse qu'il eu fut qu'elle se blottit plus fort contre lui.

 _Ça voulait dire oui ou non ?_

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez, un peu de drame dans ce chapitre mais le prochain reviendra avec plus de douceur on va dire et des scènes bien brûlante, aussi j'espère la partit du combat est bien j'ai fait de mon mieux si ça parait confus dites-le moi que je corrige ça, bon fin de semaines.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Merci énormément pour les commentaires de l'avant dernier chapitre, je suis vraiment heureuse de la réponse à cette fiction.**

 **Donc c'est la fin et oui toute les bonne choses ont une fin lol**

 **Et _clemouilleh bonne anniversaire en retard, j'espère que le cadeau improvisé t'as fait plaisir !_**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteur dévouée,**

* * *

 **Un mois et demi plus tard**

Aujourd'hui le médecin avait enlevé l'attelle au bras de Felicity, la blessure par balle était presque cicatrisée, ses nombreuses coupures et ecchymoses avaient guéries depuis un bon bout de temps, au début elle avait eu du mal avec un seul bras mais Oliver l'avait aidée du début à la fin lui rappelant quand elle était en chaise roulante et elle s'était dite chanceuse d'avoir un homme aussi prévenant que son fiancé.

La seule bonne chose qui était ressortie de l'attaque à Palmer Tech était que Felicity était de nouveau PDG, Andrew Dennis avait été arrêté pour vol et détournement de fond à son grand bonheur, cet homme avait tellement été méchant avec elle, il devait s'estimer heureux qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie. Felicity avait profité du choc de son arrestation pour revenir, les membres du conseil lui avait mangé dans la main complètement perdu sans l'influence néfaste de Dennis.

Et la femme enceinte dont l'attaque avait déclenché les contractions, lui avait envoyée une carte de remerciement en disant qu'elle avait appelée sa fille Felicity comme elle en guise de reconnaissance éternelle pour lui avoir sauvée la vie.

Ça sentait comme un renouveau pour Felicity, l'entreprise était encore une fois à elle, son couple se portait plus que bien, ils avaient même commencé à organiser le mariage tout doucement, leurs travail de justiciers se portait relativement bien, les méchants étaient toujours de mise bien entendue. Certaines fois, que Oliver soit seul sur terrain sans aide pesait sur elle énormément, il y avait des missions qui avaient besoin de minimum deux personnes sur le terrain, Thea ne voulait absolument pas en entendre parler.

John était toujours à la guerre à jouer le militaire parfait et ne savait vraiment pas quand il allait revenir laissant sa femme et sa fille encore un peu plus seules, la seule fois ou Felicity avait accepté de lui parler par vidéo ça avait été pour lui dire que plus il traînait plus sa fille ne se souviendrait plus de lui et ne le verrait que comme un étranger. Certes Felicity avait été dure mais elle n'avait jamais été du genre à cacher ce qu'elle pensait contre sa poitrine.

Pas alors que c'était elle qui s'occupait de Lyla et Sara tout les jours, de toute façon John et elle n'avaient plus été proche depuis un moment, ça avait commencer quand elle était partie l'été passé avec Oliver et ça avait empiré après la rupture entre Oliver et elle. John avait sciemment prit le parti d'Oliver et ne l'avait plus contacté après qu'elle eu quitté l'équipe, bien sûr elle avait été contente qu'il soutienne Oliver parce qu'il en avait eu besoin plus que Felicity qui savait compartimenter.

Mais ça avait fait mal, très mal.

Soit.

Au vu du problème, Felicity avait réfléchi longuement à une résolution, il y avait quelques petit justiciers de bas-étage qui pourraient avoir du potentiel une fois bien formés mais il fallait de l'aide maintenant, la solution simple...

Felicity allait sur le terrain.

\- Hors de question ! Je refuse que tu risques ta vie pour...

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec Havenrock, ça à tout avoir avec toi Oliver... Tu ne vois pas que tu es surmené ? Ça fait des semaines que tu ne reviens pas sans une égratignure, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te blesser de manière si voyante alors que tu es le Maire de la ville, les gens t'observent à chaque seconde, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire quand leurs Maire va apparaître un œil au beurre noir où encore une lèvre fendue ? Et si tu te blesses au point que tu as besoin de quelques semaines de récupération ou que tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital et qu'ils te demanderons comment tu t'es blessé ? Tu vas dire que c'est dû à un accident de moto ? Tu ne peux pas te le permettre Oliver !

Au grand dam d'Oliver qui avait refusé quand elle lui avait dit son idée, elle avait ensuite reniflée en lui disant que il n'avait pas voix en la matière et qu'il pouvait dire non autant qu'il voulait ça ne la fera pas changer d'avis, ça avait conduit à une énorme dispute et Oliver avait décidé de faire gréve en allant dormir sur le fauteuil.

\- Bon débarra !

Oliver avait dormit sur le fauteuil deux jours avant de capituler, disant que ça serait sous ses conditions et... Où plutôt juste quelques règles... Felicity lui avait bien expliquée que ce n'était pas définitif, elle ne comptait pas devenir un justicier de terrain mais que la situation exigeait qu'elle vienne l'aider de temps en temps quand c'était nécessaire.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'aller me battre dehors et je n'en ai toujours pas envie mais malheureusement tu ne peux pas tout faire seul, je suis là et je vais t'aider de quelques manières possible Oliver, j'ai besoin de toi aussi tu sais... Entier c'est encore mieux.

Oliver avait été rassuré et ils s'étaient coucher dans leur lit ensemble cette nuit là.

* * *

 **Trois semaines plus tard**

Oliver respira profondément pour calmer le grondement de sa poitrine, l'excitation dansait dans son sang, réchauffant ainsi tout les membres de son corps surtout une certaine partie de son anatomie, ses yeux attentifs suivirent chacun de ses mouvements gracieux, beaucoup de gens la croyait maladroite mais pour lui qui la connaissait si bien il savait qu'ils avaient tout faux de A à Z, pour l'avoir vu courir et se battre en talons hauts de quinze centimètre. De plus elle lui avait avouée une fois avoir participer à un marathon de course en talons hauts, bêtement il avait demandé si elle avait gagné... Il pouvait se montrer idiot parfois.

Elle lui avait montrée une photo d'elle durant son adolescence, mais la voir en tenue noir et perruque de cheveux noir, Oliver avait regretté de lui avoir dit qu'elle avait eu raison sur le fait que son goût dans la mode avait été douteux à l'époque. Ce pantalon en cuir noir... Oh seigneur c'était une œuvre d'art, c'était si rond si parfait, la façon dont le cuir moulait son cul glorieusement l'avait laissé dans un état... De dureté sans pareille et ses jambes mon dieu ses jambes longues et toniques, il n'avait eut qu'une seule envie les voir enroulées autour de sa taille.

La première mission avait été largement retardée a cause de sa tenue. Mais pas de masque malgré son insistance, un passe-montagne faisait l'affaire pour le moment.

\- Mais pourquoi la perruque si tu mets un passe-montagne ?

\- Oh Oliver, tu poses des questions stupide...

La voir tabasser un criminel avec une batte de base-ball était plutôt jouissif, Oliver avait été en couple avec des femmes avec qui il avait été sur le terrain avant mais elles ne l'avait jamais autant excité et donné envie de leur faire l'amour à même le sol sale d'un entrepôt.

Quand Felicity venait avec lui s'était surtout pour l'aider de manière technique comme désarmer des bombes à l'ancienne ou encore aller délivrer des prisonniers pendant qu'il faisait distraction ou même l'aider à faire du repérage ou de la surveillance, c'était donc assez rare qu'elle se batte mais quand c'était le cas, c'était un sacré spectacle à voir.

Comme ce soir par exemple, l'information avait été faussé disant qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'une dizaine d'hommes alors qu'il y en avait près de seize, des dealers de drogue pour la plus part mais beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu.

Oliver avait été submergé malgré lui par trois adversaires et Felicity était intervenue une batte de base-ball à la main, elle avait prit des coups, il l'avait vu mais elle s'était sacrement bien débrouillée, une fois tous les hommes à terre elle avait sautillé autour d'eux en se moquant et il l'avait reconnue, souriant ils avaient quitté l'entrepôt sur le pas de la victoire et... Une lourde tension dans le pantalon en cuir trop serré d'Oliver.

\- Ça s'est bien passé je trouve ! Commenta Felicity de bonne humeur et enleva son t-shirt taché. Mais je suis crevée et meurtrie pour le coup.

\- Trop crevée pour... ?

Il s'avança doucement vers elle et l'enlaça par derrière, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille mince, Oliver posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, sa main se mit à caresser son ventre lentement savourant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, il la sentit se détendre contre lui en soupirant de d'aise. Elle était si belle sous la lumière verte du bunker.

Appuyant son bassin plus fort contre son magnifique cul rebondit Oliver la laissa sentir son désir pour elle, sa main remonta doucement jusqu'à ses seins couvert par son soutien-gorge en coton, il en palpa un à travers le tissu et brossa ses cheveux sur le coté de son autre main posant sa bouche sur sa nuque, il déposa plusieurs petit baisers mouillés le long de sa gorge. Oliver sentit que la respiration de Felicity commençait à être laborieuse.

Il défit le clipse de son soutien-gorge de manière pratiqué et le laissa tomber au sol, ses deux mains allèrent directement se poser sur les seins nouvellement découvert avec impatience et les malaxa vigoureusement, roulant ses mamelons durcis par le froid et l'excitation entre ses doigts, elle gémit son prénom et posa sa main sur la sienne guidant ses mouvements sur son sein, Oliver lui embrassa la joue tendrement et prit son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents alternant entre le mordiller et le sucer, elle se frotta contre corps le faisant lâcher le lobe alors qu'une vague de plaisir le submergeait.

Il enterra son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer en fermant les yeux un instant son odeur dont il ne pouvait se lasser, la première nuit qu'il avait passé sans elle après leur rupture avait été difficile mais son odeur était toujours sur le coussin l'aidant à se reposer quelques heures... Plus les jours avaient passé plus l'odeur commençait à faner rendant son sommeil impossible durant trois jours avant qu'il ne finisse par s'effondrer d'épuisement et de douleur.

Son autre main descendit jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon en cuir et le détacha défaisant la braguette par la même occasion, il passa sa main dans sa culotte de coton et plia ses doigts, il gémit alors qu'il sentit à quel point elle était déjà humide et chaude, prête pour lui. Il caressa sa chair brûlante sans jamais toucher ce qu'elle désirait tant, Oliver effleura son entrée la faisant se cambrer de plaisir, de léger soubresaut traversant son corps.

Sans avertissement il appuya la paume de sa main sur son clitoris frottant rudement dessus et entra deux doigts en elle faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Felicity hurla et ses cuisses se mirent à trembler violemment, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et Oliver passa son bras autour de sa taille fine pour la soutenir, il continua sa douce torture encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente ses murs se resserrer autour de ses doigts et que son corps se mette à convulser sous un intense orgasme.

Oliver l'observa intensément, sa bouche pulpeuse ouverte dans un rond parfait, ses yeux bleu mi-clôt, une perle de sueur coula entre ses seins et il eut envie de la lécher, il voyait beaucoup de belles choses au quotidien mais Felicity dans les affres de la passion était une vision dont il ne se lassait pas de voir encore et encore.

Felicity enleva son bras de sa taille et descendit son pantalon et sa culotte mouillée arrachant ses bottes de combat au passage, complètement nue elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

\- Sur le sol Oliver ! Ordonna-t-elle sensuellement. Et enlève ton pantalon !

Encore dans son costume de cuir vert, Oliver s'exécuta en vitesse, il n'y avait rien qui l'allumait plus que quand Felicity lui donnait des ordres. Se jetant à terre sans ménagement il attendit avec impatience ce qu'elle allait faire. La position préférée de Felicity, avant elle Oliver n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette position, depuis les choses avaient grandement changé. Marchant à quatre pattes vers lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Felicity passa l'une de ses tonique jambe de l'autre coté de son torse, planant au dessus de lui.

Oliver gémit et se retient de toucher son érection tellement elle lui faisait mal, ça faisait des heures qu'il était dans cet état, il était si dur que c'en était douloureux, elle se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, sa langue venant taquiner sa pomme d'Adam, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux en savourant sa langue sur sa peau elle attrapa soudainement son érection d'une main et la guida vers son entrée et s'empala sur lui sans préavis, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbite sous la déferlante de plaisir qui tomba sur lui d'un coup.

\- Oh dieu ! Felicity !

Ses mains attrapèrent ses chevilles délicate et les serra fermement alors que Felicity entamait son mouvement de va et vient rapidement, Oliver ouvrit les yeux pour la voir monter et descendre sur lui ses seins rebondissant avec force et il laissa échapper un halètement, elle était si magnifique.

Il allait venir et elle aussi, quelques vas et vient plus tard ses murs se resserraient autour de lui de plus en plus fort, jetant un autre coup d'œil Oliver resta bouche-bée en voyant son érection disparaître en elle et ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut avant succomber à son orgasme. Felicity se laissa tomber sur lui la respiration saccadée, les mains d'Oliver lâchèrent ses chevilles pour aller caresser son dos avec amour, il soupira de bonheur un géant sourire idiot aux lèvres.

L'amour de sa vie dans ses bras après une sacrée bonne partie de jambes en l'air sur le sol de leur repaire secret de justicier, franchement que demander de plus à la vie ?

Ses yeux écarquillèrent quand des mots très sage qu'il avait lu en ligne lui revirent en tête, toujours poser les questions délicate à une femme après qu'elle eut joui jamais avant sous peine de dormir sur le canapé.

 _Ok vas-y Oliver tu peux le faire ! Tu es un homme ! Allez motive-toi !_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé sur son visage qui avait l'air très détendu et repu... Il devait tenter le coup !

\- Felicity chérie ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu te souviens quand... Tu m'as dis que tu... Que nous... Que tu avais pensé à...

\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu tournes autour du pot Oliver alors accouche !

Oliver éclata de rire nerveusement... Elle avait vu juste.

\- Nous sommes entrain de préparer notre mariage et tout semble bien se passer pour le moment...

\- Ne dis pas ça, ça porte malheur !

\- Oui désolé... Je me disais que peut-être après le mariage nous pourrions discuter plus sérieusement de notre avenir...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me couper... Je veux dire peux-tu me laisser finir mon amour s'il te plaît ?

\- Ouais dépêche-toi avant que je ne décide de te faire dormir sur le fauteuil !

 _Merde deux orgasmes c'est pas assez ! Il faut couper court à la mission ! On recule, la mission est annulée ! Retraite stratégique !_

\- Oh je viens de me souvenir que je dois appeler Thea pour... La plante !

Presque cinq ans plus tard il était toujours aussi nul en excuse bidon. Il essaya de se relever mais Felicity le retint en s'asseyant sur lui... Malgré lui ses yeux tombèrent sur ses seins, une expression d'envie passa momentanément sur son visage.

\- C'est au sujet des enfants, c'est ça ?

\- Non qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Des enfants non non vraiment pas...

\- Tu veux parler des enfants ok d'accord parlons-en ! Je ne suis pas contre d'en parler, tu n'as pas a être si effrayé.

\- Tu m'as dis avoir pensé aux enfants avant alors...

\- C'est vrai j'y ai pensée parce que nous allions nous marier et que j'avais l'espoir d'une famille pour notre avenir mais ça s'est brisé quand tu as envoyé ton fils au loin jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, ça m'a vraiment refroidi...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il son cœur se serrant à la mention de son fils.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dis quand nous nous sommes réconciliés mais quand je suis arrivée dans notre salle à manger je n'avais pas l'intention de rompre avec toi, j'avais le cœur brisé et je me sentais trahie et humiliée mais je comptais sur tes excuses et te faire dormir sur le canapé, je pensais que...

Elle soupira profondément, ses yeux s'humidifiant.

\- Et puis je t'ai entendu renvoyer ton fils parce que c'était trop dangereux la vie que tu menais... Jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, tu ne comptais pas être dans sa vie Oliver et je... Tu m'enlevais mon désir de fonder une famille, que ça voulait dire que si on restait ensemble tu ne voudrais pas d'enfants parce que c'était trop dangereux, que si je tombais enceinte tu nous rejetterais mon bébé et moi, tu as pris cette décision pour notre avenir sans même m'en parler, je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi, c'était trop douloureux, trop de tout en même temps.

Felicity essuya les larmes de ses joues du revers de sa main gauche, sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait remit juste après être revenue au bunker brilla sous la lumière verte.

\- J'ai pensée que si j'avais vraiment été enceinte tu m'aurais renvoyé aussi, tu m'aurais abandonné alors...

Elle ne put finir un sanglot s'échappant de sa gorge, Oliver resta la bouche ouverte un poids de pur angoisse s'étant logé dans son estomac, une petite partie de lui voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette conversation devenue beaucoup trop douloureuse mais même si il avait osé son corps ne répondait plus tant le choque l'avait assommé.

\- Quoi... ? Murmura-t-il complètement abasourdit. Tu...

\- J'ai eu une petite peur juste avant notre rupture, j'avais une semaine de retard, je m'en suis rendue compte pendant qu'on était à la clinique de rééducation, Paul me disait que sa sœur était de nouveau enceinte et qu'elle l'avait su à presque trois mois de grossesse il ne comprenait pas comment une femme pouvait oublier ses règles et boom ça m'a claqué en pleine face, j'allais te le dire dans le parking mais Darhk est arrivé et mon monde s'est littéralement retourné.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais si nerveuse.

\- Oui, j'ai fais le test juste avant de t'entendre faire ta vidéo, la déception était si forte malgré que je savais que ce n'était pas le moment, ensuite je t'ai vu et ça été le dernier coup de poignard, l'espace d'une seconde je l'avais tellement voulu ce bébé Oliver, j'avais si mal alors je me suis avancée vers toi avec la pensée que tu me contredirais et que tu te battrais pour nous, que tu me dirais à quel point tu es désolé. Je me suis levée et j'ai marché doucement si lentement j'étais sûre que tu me suivrais mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu n'as rien fait. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été si intransigeante après... Je m'étais promis de ne pas recommencer une relation avec toi néanmoins je t'aime trop, je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, ça m'est impossible.

Oliver se releva avec difficulté et la prit dans ses bras, sa Felicity si forte et compatissante, il s'éloigna un instant pour la regarder dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses joues mouillées, son pouce essuya une larme solitaire sur sa narine, il savait que son visage était dans le même état, comment pourrait-il un jour se pardonner d'avoir fait souffrir cette femme ? Il avait toujours voulu la protéger de toute son âme et au final c'est lui qui lui faisait le plus de mal.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus à part que je suis désolé comme je ne l'ai jamais été, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Dis-moi et je le ferais !

\- J'ai juste besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me promettes que plus jamais tu me briseras le cœur de cette façon, que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais me mentir de cette manière.

\- Jamais. Promit-il de son cœur et son âme. Je te le promets Felicity, je ferais de mon mieux pour être aussi honnête qu'il est humainement possible.

Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses propre bras autour de son torse, Oliver se pencha pour poser sa joue contre l'arrière de son crane, jamais plus il ne lui ferait du mal, il avait trop à perdre, elle était l'amour de sa vie et il avait besoin d'elle pour... A peu près tout dans sa vie, c'est grâce à elle qu'il avait cette volonté de vivre si forte, sans Felicity il aurait tout abandonné il y a longtemps.

\- Et bien de temps en temps tu peux me mentir en me disant que ma cuisine est bonne, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant doucement contre sa peau.

Il s'émerveilla de voir encore une fois à quel point elle était forte sa Felicity, toujours prête à avancer quand tout semblait stagner autour d'eux, Oliver caressa son dos paresseusement, il avait promit d'être honnête, il allait l'être maintenant.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre Felicity, je ne sais pas si je peux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Attendre que William ait dix-huit ans, Darhk est mort et tout semble bien pour le moment, je veux voir mon fils grandir, je veux qu'il sache que je suis son père et que je l'aime, je veux qu'il connaisse ses futurs frères et sœurs, je veux qu'il fasse parti de notre famille, je veux qu'il ait la chance de te connaître toi, sa futur belle-mère, la femme de ma vie... Il me manque.

\- Je suis fier de toi pour faire la bonne chose. Dit Felicity, émue et toucha sa joue du dos de sa main avec tendresse. Je te soutiendrais Oliver et je t'aiderais...

\- Comme tu le fais toujours.

Oliver passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur soleil et tira doucement sa tête vers l'arrière, il l'embrassa avec fougue, entrant sa langue dans sa bouche, Felicity se mit à se tortiller sur lui ce qui réveilla son sexe d'un coup.

\- J'ai tellement hâte que tu portes notre enfant. Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, chaudement. Et bien en attendant on peut essayer d'en faire un ?

\- La pratique rend toujours les choses beaucoup mieux en effet, je suis prêt à pratiquer !

\- Je vois ça ou plutôt... Je sens ça, gloussa-t-elle suavement.

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard**

\- Qui t'accompagne sur le terrain ? Demanda Thea, les yeux plissés.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Sa sœur souleva ses sourcils en signe d'incrédulité et le suivit dans son bureau à l'hôtel de ville, elle prit le soin de fermer la porte derrière eux et se retourna pour le regarder impatiemment.

\- Alors ? Qui ?

\- Felicity. Fit-il en haussant ses épaules nonchalamment. Qui tu veux que ça soit d'autre !?

\- Depuis quand Feli...

\- Depuis longtemps Thea, j'avais besoin d'aide et Felicity et moi sommes une équipe multitâche, sauf si tu veux te joindre à nous ce soir...

\- Non !

\- La discutions est close, bon quel est l'ordre du jour ? Ah oui au fait avant que j'oublie dans deux semaines je prends trois jours de congé.

\- Pour quelle raisons ?

\- Motif personnel.

...

Oliver alla ouvrir la porte alors que quelqu'un frappait depuis plusieurs secondes.

\- Oliver mon bon ami. Le salua Anatoli, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ton invitation m'a fait très plaisir et à nos frères aussi !

\- ... Frères ? Marmonna-t-il confusément dans les bras du ruse. De quoi tu...

 _Oh bon sang_ ! Se dit-il en apercevant dix hommes dans le couloir, dix de ses soit-disant frères de la Bratva. _Il devait rêver !_

\- Anatoli je t'ai invité toi pas toute la Bratva ! Siffla-t-il paniqué. J'ai cuisiné pour trois personnes pas treize !

Enfin invité était un grand mot, le russe s'était un peu invité tout seul, Oliver se demandait pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour les plats... Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

\- C'est tout sauf toute la Bratva Oliver et je ne pouvais pas venir sans eux, ils étaient si impatient de ce dîner mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave ils mangeront tout ce que tu leurs donnera.

Oliver grimaça et laissa passer les onze hommes en leurs souhaitant la bienvenue en russe, il leur fit signe d'aller vers le salon en acceptant avec diligence leurs nombreux compliment sur la déco du loft. Il rêvait, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison.

\- Chérie ? Appela Oliver, dépité. Nos invités sont là !

Il passa sa main sur son visage, frottant ses yeux, il releva la tête en entendant ses talons haut claquer sur le sol, Oliver resta la bouche ouverte la voyant descendre les escaliers, elle était magnifique dans sa robe bordeaux, ses cheveux lâchés, elle avait mit son rouge à lèvre préféré, le rouge vif. Oliver entendit Vlad et Dimitri marmonner et se retourna vers eux pour les fusiller du regard, hors de question qu'ils disent que sa fiancée était sexy comme l'enfer et ils ne pouvaient certainement pas la regarder de façon.

\- Bonsoir messieurs. Sourit-elle ne montrant presque pas de réaction aux onze hommes armés de la mafia russe dans leur salon. C'est un plaisir de vous voir, je suis la fiancée d'Oliver, Felicity.

\- Ma chère Felicity, vous vous souvenez de moi j'espère ?

\- Mais bien sûr Anatoli, comment pourrais-je vous oublier ?

\- Oh vous flatter un vieil homme ma chère, vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Susurra le russe de manière appréciatrice. Oliver mon américain préféré, tu es un homme très chanceux d'avoir une si belle femme.

\- Je sais, je m'en rends compte tout les jours.

\- Levez-vous mes frères et saluez la femme de votre frère !

Chacun se leva avec enthousiasme et vint serrer Felicity dans leurs bras en étant _très_ amicaux, bouillonnant sur place Oliver se retint de se jeter sur Misha pour lui arracher la tête. Il rêvait forcément !

\- Vous avez une très belle maison charmante Felicity. Dit de son lourd accent Vassili en plaçant sa main sur son bras. Oui d'ailleurs nous avons apporté des présents pour vous !

En parfaite synchronisation les onze hommes sortirent des... Bouteilles de vodka de leurs vestes, ils les posèrent sur la table basse tout sourire.

\- Tu vois Oliver je t'avais dit que la vodka russe aidait la vie matrimoniale, ça résous tout les problèmes de couple !

\- Vive la vodka ! Hurla Sergei en levant victorieusement une bouteille, les autres hommes le suivirent et hurlèrent à leurs tours.

\- Va chercher les verres Oliver qu'ont boivent à la santé de ta femme. Lui ordonna le chef de la mafia russe. Oliver s'exécuta de mauvaise fois et déplora de nouveau sa malchance éternelle.

\- Ah oui je voulais vous prévenir messieurs, pas d'armes à table, c'est une règle, veuillez déposez vos armes à feu, couteaux et tout ce qui y ressemble s'il vous plaît !

Il rêvait !

...

A moitié couchés dans leur fauteuil Oliver et Felicity soupirèrent de soulagement, les russes étaient enfin partis après presque cinq heures, ils avaient mangé, rit et bu comme des cochons, jamais il n'avait été plus soulagé de voir des gens partir. Surtout ceux qui ne pouvaient pas arrêter de flirter avec sa fiancée sans arrêt, sil il avait pu Oliver les aurait étranglé tous.

Felicity se pencha et prit une des très nombreuses bouteilles, l'ouvrit et bu cul-sec un quart du breuvage sous le regard impressionné d'Oliver qui prit la bouteille à son tour en plaçant ses lèvres sur la marque de rouge à lèvre laissé sur le goulot.

\- Je crois qu'on aura pas de problèmes de couple avant un bon bout de temps à ce rythme !

Oliver rit déjà pompette et se pencha pour l'embrasser en mettant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Et si on rejouait notre réconciliation. Proposa-t-il en tirant la fermeture éclair de la robe.

Pour seule réponse Felicity passa ses jambes autour de sa taille.

 _Merci la vodka russe !_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimez cette fin et surtout la scène bien chaud bouillant que je vous aient concoctée, je me suis démenée sur l'aspect émotionnelle juste après, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**

 **A bientôt j'espère avec une nouvelle histoire et bon visionnage de l'épisode quatre d'Arrow !**


End file.
